


5 times Ada wanted a hug + the one time she got one

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Ada deserves a hug, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Deviant ada desperately needs a hug, she eventually gets one from north
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 9





	5 times Ada wanted a hug + the one time she got one

**Nines** :

Her emotions were all over the place, ada hadn't expected deviancy to be this overwhelming, though after what she did as a machine it shouldn't have come as a surprise. She could feel nines' hand holding hers gently as he spoke to the three humans, defending her for reasons ada couldn't understand, for a few seconds she almost stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, but fear over took her as it might get taken the wrong way. 

She clung to the warmth of his hand instead, looking at the three humans standing not very far from her warily. As soon as nines let her hand go and told her that she could go any where she wanted, she was close to throwing herself at him and hugging him for as long as possible, but nines attention was else where and she needed to get out of there as fast as possible, the warmth of nines' hand lingered as she ran from the werehouse though. 

**Simon:**

Dispite her fears, new jericho were rather warm to her when she came back after a few months, of course she let nines know what she was doing first and was suprised when he seemed happy for her. She avoided almost everyone for the first week or two, but ended up having a long conversation with simon. The feeling of wanting to wrap her arms around him resurfaced again, she desperately wanted a hug but she was still scared of it being taken the wrong way, even if no one knew what she had done in the past. She found herself talking to him more often, the two of them becoming quick friends as she figured out things that she enjoyed.

**Connor:**

She was suprised when connor came and spoke to her, to be honest she thought nines had sent him to check on how she was doing, but he never brought anything like that up. He seemed almost protective of her, which she both liked and disliked. She would never tell anyone but having two of the best rk models looking out for her made ada feel slightly giddy, which meant she came close to pulling connor close on several occasions. It didn't help that half of the time he had sumo with him, she discovered her love of dogs the more connor and sumo stopped by to talk to her as well.

**Josh**

Ada wasn't expecting josh to talk to her, didn't expect anyone to talk to her at first but he had a lot of interesting things to say. Part of her remembered every thing she learned in order to evolve and the two quickly became friends, sharing things that the other didn't know about. Any time either of them had something new to say ada would become excited and on multiple occasions put a hand on josh's shoulder to pull him into a hug, josh seemed startled at first but would smile and pat her hand before continuing to explain what ever it was that they were talking about or ask questions if she brought it up.

**Gavin**

Of all the people she almost pulled close, it just had to be the annoying human that nines was with. At first it startled her that she was even in the same room as him, it seemed the feeling was mutual as gavin would tense and look around the room for tina or nines. But soon they became friendly, well ada did Gavin continued to be a grouchy asshole, the day she almost pulled the man close was when he was upset about something he was overthinking, at this point ada had been ignoring him when he was being annoying or overly dramatic. But that day she sat and listened to him ramble for half an hour, resisting the urge to hug him. The thought startled her so much her LED went bright red, it made gavin pause for a few seconds watching her warily before talking again, she really needed a hug and soon.

**+1**  
**North:**

Ada had no idea why she was feeling down, she had been having a good day and even saw a fluffy dog when she was out on a walk in the park! But now she was in one of the quiet rooms in new jericho simply because she didnt want to see anyone, not to mention the fact that half the deviants here would be able to tell her mood almost instantly and crowd her. Her thoughts were disrupted by one of the doors opening and closing quietly, damn it someone found her "oh! Am i disturbing?" A familiar voice says, obviously not expecting ada to be there.

Ada turned her attention to the voice and saw north holding a crow bar and a box, she couldn't help the smile that appeared "no you're fine" she says before tilting her head as north crossed the room setting out the most breakable things she had ever seen "you seem stressed, wanna join?" She asks holding out the crow bar to her with a mischevious look in her eyes, finally someone who didn't wanna make her talk about her shit, she quickly got up and took it from her and went crazy for almost 15 minutes before north did the same.

Ada couldn't help watching north, even when pissed off and destroying things she looked so damned pretty. Ada's smile grew a little wider, eventually north had broken every last thing that she had brought and stood back to admire their handy work. Her excitement and adrenaline got the better of her and she pulled north in for a hug, she could feel north tense but then she chuckled and wrapped her own arms around her "do ya do this with every one?" She asks sounding amused as she rests her head on top of ada's, she shook her head as her cheeks began to feel warm "well not usually" she says softly as she takes in what it feels like to be hugged for the first time.

The two stayed like this for another 10 minutes before north pulled away with a smirk "same time next week?" She asks crossing her arms and smiling a little. Ada's eyes widened before she mutely nodded, their break shit and excited hug became a thing for over a year, ada's crush getting a little bigger each time they met up.


End file.
